Beths fantasy
by BohoQueen
Summary: After Rio tells Beth he will ' Teach her. ' Beth can't help but have a steamy dream about her favourite gangbanger.


She wasn't sure which one of them slammed the back door but she couldn't help worry about the unexpected bang waking her kids or Dean. She wasn't sure which one would be worse to wake. '' Oh my god. '' she managed a breathless whisper between hot, passionate kisses. Was this happening? A few seconds ago she was standing before Rio crying, stressed, scared of everything and now she had his tongue in her mouth and his hands on her hips. Nothing was good about this, it wouldn't help her stressful situation...or maybe it would? Either way it felt far too good to stop, she felt safe with him. He'd been unexpectedly soft with her, touching her cheek again and telling her he'd teach her. In that moment a strange wave of relief washed over her and for the first time in months she felt safe. Safe with the man who brought all this stress into her life, or helped bring it in, she was mostly to blame.

Rios hands pushed her white dressing gown off, her eyes opening briefly to see it fall onto the floor. Her movements slowly down slightly at the sight took Rio no time to catch up on. His lips left hers, she could tell unwillingly, his hands dropping to his sides. Dark brown eyes looking deeply into hers. '' What you wanna do Elizabeth? '' His question surprised her and turned her on at the same time, something about how his voice said her name like body else. She never had a man make her feel in control. Beth grabbed his jacket inbetween her fingers pushing it off his body to join her dressing gown. Rio took this as a signal to continue, his lips finding her neck trailing slowly but firmly along her skin, he heard a faint groan as his lips pressed to her neck. Pushing her tighter against the kitchen counter. Beth pulled his t-shirt off over his head, her eyes running over his body, she could see the smug smile on his lips out of the corner of her eyes. He's stunning and he knew it, why wouldn't he? His dark lust filled eyes watched as his favourite curvy redhead trailed her fingers over his abs. Her fingers went up to the base of his neck, breaking his smug grin as she pulled his lips back to hers, she liked the feeling of wiping that infuriating smug grin off his overly confident face.

With Beths confirmation Rio had no plans of slowing down, he'd imagined her her in this scenario to many times, he knew exactly what he wanted to do to her, he wanted to know what she wanted. His fingers slipped into her silk pajama bottoms, Beth could feel her heart practically beating out of her chest. Part of her knew this was a bad idea but she didn't care. She was stuck inbetween who she was and who she was becoming and who she was becoming excited her. Rio excited her and having his lips on her excited her, right now thats all she needed. Her eyes flashed down to Rio who slipped her pajamas slowly down her curvy legs, she caught him licking his lower lip and the sight alone turned her on twice as much. His firm touch running over her thighs, his eyes locked on hers as his teeth put pressure on the soft skin on her thigh causing her to let out another gasp of surprise, it was a feeling she hadn't felt before and she liked it, alot. Beth could feel her excitement growing, she didn't care that they were in the middle of her kitchen. She could feel a trail of bites each harder than the last building excitement and excitement she was given when his tongue brushed over her clit, it was only now she realised how wet she had become. The feeling of his tongue dipping into her wetness was one she hadn't prepared for and once it happened she couldn't stop the loud moan that passed her lips. It encouraged Rio to slid his tongue along her sweet pussy until his tongue reached her clit again slipping teasingly over it. Beth cried out again uncontrollably. Her hands moving to the counter to fully support herself as her knees weakened. Rios fingers tightened against her thigh, she knew he was enjoying her excitement, she couldn't hide it. Before long she was cumming hard, uncontrollably hard. She moaned his name louder than she meant to '' fuck me. '' she managed between heavy breaths and moans.

Rio took her request, she faintly heard his pants being unzipped and then she felt his grasp forcing her onto the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist she moaned against his ear as his cock filled her tight pussy. '' Fuck me. '' she said again in a more demanding tone, she felt his lips on her neck twist up into a grin no doubt and of course she followed her orders. His hips thrusting against hers, each one harder and faster than the last, her body quickly becoming accustomed to his size as he continued to fuck her. She felt his teeth against her neck, again leaving bites. Her moans couldn't be quietened she refused to even try at this point, she felt even more turned on hearing Rios moans of pleasure, she felt incredibly sexy and confident something she hadn't felt in years, she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Her legs tightened around Rio an effort to pull him closer towards her as she felt herself coming closer and closer to her second orgasm. Her lips found Rios, rough hot kisses between moans of pleasure filled the room, Rios hips thrusting hard against her own his cock filling her sending pleasure over her each time soon was enough to send her over the edge with loud moans they both found their release cumming hard. Rios teeth biting down on beths shoulder.

And then she woke.

Blue eyes darting open beths cheeks burned red . She lay there in shock for a few seconds before her dream started to sit with her. '' oh god no. '' She felt embarrassed and guilty and even worse turned on by the intense dream she just had... about him of all people. Turning onto her side she pulled her cover over her head with a groan of annoyance.

The END.


End file.
